14 Września 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:40 Bulionerzy - odc. 32/75 - Kosmos; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 33/75 - Dzień zapłaty; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 12 Zielona Etiopia - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 2/18 - Hotel Excelsior - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Biegajmy razem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 11:25 Lidzbark 2014 - Koncert laureatów; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 493) kraj prod.Watykan (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:55 Klara i Franciszek - odc. 1/4 (Chiara e Francesco, 1 puntata) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 BBC w Jedynce - Wielka Rafa Koralowa.cz. 3. Na rafie i poza nią (Great Barier Reef) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Księżniczka i Żaba (Princess and the Frog, The) 93'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Ron Clements, John Musker; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 66 (seria VI, odc. 1) - Okup - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2912; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Australii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Wyścigi samochodowe - Volkswagen Castrol Cup; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Blondynka - odc. 28 (seria III, odc. 2) - Tam i z powrotem - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Rolnik szuka żony - Rolnik szuka żony /2/; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Zakochana Jedynka - Miłosne gierki (Leatherheads) - txt. str. 777 109'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2008); reż.:George Clooney; wyk.:George Clooney, John Krasinski, Renee Zelweger, Stephen Root; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Kawalerskie życie na obczyźnie - txt. str. 777 100'; film obyczajowy; reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Marek Bukowski, Bożena Dykiel, Magdalena Wójcik, Artur Barciś, Jan Frycz, Marek Walczewski, Ewa Buczko, Cynthia Kaszyńska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Żywe trupy IV - odc. 2/16 (The Walking Dead IV, ep. 2, Infected); serial kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:40 Bocznica; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 14 / 26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 14 / 26 s. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Ostoja - odc. 116; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1076; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1156 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1157 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Kultura, głupcze (105); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 09:45 Rodzinne oglądanie - Polowanie na dżdżownice (Worm Hunters); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:Chris Carroll; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W drodze do dżungli - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Malezja (158) "Malakka"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Kogel - Mogel - txt. str. 777 100'; komedia; reż.:Roman Załuski; wyk.:Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Ewa Kasprzyk, Zdzisław Wardejn, Dariusz Siatkowski, Jerzy Turek, Katarzyna Łaniewska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2134 Turniej Mistrzów; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 The Voice of Poland V seria - Przesłuchania w ciemno (3) Wielkopolska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 The Voice of Poland V seria - Przesłuchania w ciemno (4) Małopolska i Świętokrzyskie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 565 Czarno na białym; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 1/26 "Groźny kaszel" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 19:05 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - Lista Przebojów 20 lecia Kabaretu pod Wyrwigroszem; program kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 2 "Godzina W" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Powstanie - miasto i ludzie - odc. 2 "Polskie Państwo Podziemne; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (118); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Kocham kino na bis - Para na życie (Away We Go) 93'; komedia kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Sam Mendes; wyk.:John Krasinski, Maya Rudolph, Jeff Daniels, Maggie Gyllenhaal; STEREO / DOLBY E, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 15 (Lie to me s. II ep. 2 (Truth or Consequences)); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Tajemnica mojego sukcesu (The Secret of My Success) 105'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1987); reż.:Herbert Ross; wyk.:Michael J. Fox, Helen Slater, Richard Jordan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Wrocław 07:00 Reportaż 07:35 Raport z Polski 08:05 Rok w ogrodzie 08:35 Rączka gotuje 09:00 Misja: Integracja OPP 09:20 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 09:30 Co u nas? 09:35 Pobaw się ze mną 09:55 Pogoda 10:00 Mieszkam na wsi - Granowice 10:14 Teraz wieś 10:42 NA LUDOWO - Na ludowo Dobroszyce 11:00 Glob - magazyn nowości naukowych 11:30 Kultowe rozmowy 12:00 Wokół nas 12:05 Głos regionów 12:55 Co u nas? 13:05 Powrót do przeszłości 13:20 Echa tygodnia 13:35 Żużel - Nice Polska Liga - studio 13:45 Żużel - Nice Polska Liga - mecz 1/2 finału: Nice PLŻ Orzeł Łódź - GKM Grudziądz 16:00 Młodzież kontra 16:55 Wokół nas 17:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 17:31 STUDIO - Studio Święto wina Środa Śląska 17:43 EuroFakty 17:58 STUDIO - Studio Święto wina Środa Śląska 18:04 Ćwiczenia z patrzenia - Ćwiczenia z patrzenia 3 18:14 Podróże w przeszłość - Wiedźmy (1) 18:30 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:45 Pogoda 18:54 STUDIO - Studio Święto wina Środa Śląska 19:00 W rajskim ogrodzie - Delta Rodanu - magazyn 19:21 ZOO bez tajemnic (1) - cykl dokumentalny 19:34 Mój pierwszy dzień - cykl dokumentalny 20:00 Fakty Komentarze 20:27 Elitarne Spotkania Kabaretowe - ESK w Zaklętych Rewirach 21:00 Echa tygodnia 21:10 Pogoda 21:15 Dziennik regionów 21:40 Pogoda 21:45 Reportaż 22:02 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:16 Pogoda 22:20 Sport 22:30 Rewolwer kulturalny 22:43 Motosfera - Motosfera 387 23:00 Telekurier extra 23:35 Bory Tucholskie - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 00:20 Pieskie życie Kasi 00:40 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 01:05 Wokół nas 01:15 Echa tygodnia 01:20 Pogoda 01:25 Dziennik regionów 01:45 Pogoda 01:50 Najważniejszy dzień życia (4) 03:05 Wokół nas 03:10 Telekurier extra 03:40 Kultowe rozmowy 04:30 Wokół nas 04:35 Młodzież kontra 05:10 Powrót do przeszłości 05:20 Telekurier 05:45 Raport z Polski 06:00 Wokół nas 06:05 Czas na pracę! Praca na czasie! 06:25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Jeźdźcy smoków (4) 08:15 Jeźdźcy smoków (5) 08:45 Scooby-Doo! Abrakadabra Doo - film animowany (USA,2010) 10:35 Ralf Demolka - film animowany (USA,2012) 12:45 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową: Za bronią (2/3) - komedia (Polska,1969) 14:15 Top Chef 3 (1) - reality show 15:45 Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo 2 (2) - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Nasz nowy dom (23) - reality show 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Państwo w państwie - program publicystyczny 20:05 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 8 (1) - program rozrywkowy 22:05 Kości 9 (180) 23:05 Cena prawdy - thriller (USA,2008) 02:30 Magazyn sportowy 04:30 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:30 Uwaga! 05:50 Mango 07:55 Maja w ogrodzie (37/50) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (37/50) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata: Surogatki, Indie (2) - serial dokumentalny 11:35 Co za tydzień 12:10 Kto poślubi mojego syna? (2) - reality show 13:10 Mam talent (2) - program rozrywkowy 14:50 Step Up: Taniec zmysłów - film muzyczny (USA,2006) 17:00 Ugotowani: Dokładka (2) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 18:00 Mama kontra mama (2) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 MasterChef (2) - reality show 21:00 Lekarze (2) 22:00 Na językach (2) - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Statek widmo - horror (Australia,USA,2002) 00:55 Kuchenne rewolucje: Bufet Country, Kobiór (2) - program rozrywkowy 01:55 Uwaga! 02:10 Sekrety magii TV 4 06:00 Komisarz Rex (4) 07:05 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (11) 07:35 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii (11) 08:05 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (14) 08:35 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii (14) 09:00 Pies wampir - film familijny (Kanada,2012) 11:00 Galileo (439) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 Tata sam w domu (2) - reality show 13:00 Superludzie - film dokumentalny (USA) 14:00 Nie ma to jak bliźniaki: Film - komedia (USA,2011) 15:40 Stich! Misja - film animowany (USA,2003) 17:00 7 krasnoludków - historia prawdziwa - komedia (Niemcy,2004) 19:00 Galileo (441) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 K-19 - dramat sensacyjny (Kanada,Niemcy,Wielka Brytania,USA,2002) 22:55 Lustro - horror (Korea Południowa,2003) 01:30 Arka potworów - film SF (USA,2008) 03:10 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:10 mała Czarna: Paulina Holtz: Ślub - talk-show 05:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny TV Puls 05:35 13 posterunek 2 (7) 06:30 13 posterunek 2 (8) 06:40 13 posterunek 2 (9) 07:15 13 posterunek 2 (10) 08:00 13 posterunek 2 (11) 08:40 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Karaiby: Baryłka (4) - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Karaiby: Luksus (5) - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Aukcja w ciemno 2 (11) - serial dokumentalny 10:30 Aukcja w ciemno 2 (12) - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Łowcy okazji (6) - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Łowcy okazji (7) - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Mała syrenka - film animowany (USA,1989) 13:45 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: O rybaku i jego żonie - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2013) 15:00 Ostatni legion - dramat historyczny (Słowacja,Francja,Wielka Brytania,Włochy,2007) 16:55 Bruce Wszechmogący - komedia (USA,2003) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Klątwa/Zakochana małpa (14) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Zbliża się orka!/Mniej niż zero (15) 20:00 Niedziela z gwiazdami: Anatomia strachu - thriller (USA,2011) 21:55 Hannibal (3) 23:00 American Horror Story (3) - serial grozy 00:10 Camelot (3) 01:20 Camelot (4) 02:30 Zobacz to!: Kręcimy z gwiazdami: Norbi (2) - program rozrywkowy 03:15 Taki jest świat (271) - program informacyjny 03:55 JRG w akcji (13) - serial dokumentalny 04:20 Menu na miarę (9) - program kulinarny 04:45 Z archiwum policji (8) - serial dokumentalny 05:10 Menu na miarę (10) - program kulinarny 05:35 Z archiwum policji (9) - serial dokumentalny TVN 7 05:35 Szymon Majewski Show: Kinga Rusin i Bartosz Arłukowicz (6/14) - program rozrywkowy 06:40 Mango 08:45 Poszukiwacze świętej włóczni - film przygodowy (Niemcy,2010) 11:15 Brzydula (208) 11:50 Brzydula (209) 12:25 Brzydula (210) 13:00 Brzydula (211) 13:35 Brzydula (212) 14:15 Allan Quatermain i zaginione Miasto Złota - film przygodowy (USA,1986) 16:20 Wytańczyć marzenia - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2006) 18:50 Czterej pancerni i pies (20/21) 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Powrót króla - film fantasy (Nowa Zelandia,Niemcy,USA,2003) 00:15 Mentalista (11/23) 01:15 Egzorcysta - horror (USA,1973) 03:55 Sekrety magii Puls 2 05:50 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2013) 07:00 Porwanie w Tiutiurlistanie - film animowany (Polska,1986) 08:55 Proszę słonia 10:20 Timon i Pumba (13) 10:50 Lucky Luke (6) 12:00 Kot z piekła rodem 2 (3) 13:00 Zaklinacz psów 3 (17) 14:00 Spotkanie z balladą (19) 15:00 Boso przez świat (33) 15:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Karaiby (5) 16:05 Aukcja w ciemno 2 (15) 16:35 Aukcja w ciemno 2 (16) 17:00 Aukcja w ciemno 2 (13) 17:30 Aukcja w ciemno 3 (14) 18:00 Łowcy okazji 2 (12) 18:30 Łowcy okazji 2 (26) 19:00 Łowcy okazji (6) 19:30 Gwiazdy lombardu 3 (47) 20:00 Arrow (2) 20:55 Spartakus: Bogowie areny (2) 21:55 Kryminalne zagadki 5 (13) 23:00 Podniebny horror 12 (2) - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Piękni i ambitni (31) 01:00 Spotkanie z balladą (19) - program rozrywkowy 02:00 Z archiwum policji (5) - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Menu na miarę (4) - program kulinarny 03:00 Z archiwum policji (6) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Menu na miarę (5) - program kulinarny 03:50 Dyżur 2 (20) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 JRG w akcji (2) - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Dyżur 2 (21) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 JRG w akcji (5) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Dyżur 2 (22) - serial dokumentalny TV 6 06:00 Rodzina zastępcza: W spirali pozwów (269) 07:00 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy 07:30 Benny Hill (42) 08:05 Benny Hill (43) 08:45 13 demonów Scooby'ego-Doo: Najstraszniejsze przedstawienie na świecie 09:15 Pradawny ląd 3: Czas wielkich darów - film animowany (USA,1995) 10:50 Diabeł z trzema złotymi włosami - film familijny (Niemcy,Austria,2009) 12:30 Jaś Fasola (3) 13:00 Wilkołak junior - film familijny (Holandia,2011) 15:00 Las w ogniu - film sensacyjny (USA,2011) 17:00 Cesar Milan. Przywódca stada (2) 18:00 Ciekawość: Megahuragan 19:00 Tajemnice i zagadki przeszłości (2) 20:00 Włatcy móch: Pszypadek Czesława (26) 20:30 La Maviuta - gender romance (2) 21:00 Kacza dynastia (2) - reality show 21:30 Wrogie niebo (3) 22:30 Wrogie niebo (4) 23:30 Krawiec z Panamy - dramat sensacyjny (USA,Irlandia,2001) 01:50 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (8) 02:20 Włatcy móch: Próhnica (25) 02:50 Włatcy móch: Pszypadek Czesława (26) 03:20 Benny Hill (44) 04:00 Mam talent - wersja amerykańska 7 (28) - program rozrywkowy 05:00 Szósty zmysł (742) - interaktywny program ezoteryczny Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:07 Puncher - magazyn sportów walki 08:40 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix San Marino - rozgrzewka w klasie Moto3 09:10 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix San Marino - rozgrzewka w klasie Moto2 09:40 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix San Marino - rozgrzewka w klasie MotoGP 10:00 Polska 2014 (15) - magazyn siatkarski 11:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix San Marino - wyścig w klasie Moto3 12:20 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix San Marino - wyścig w klasie Moto2 14:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix San Marino - wyścig w klasie motoGP 16:00 Sport Flash 16:07 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 17:00 Sport Flash 17:07 Tenis: Turniej WTA w Quebecku - 1. mecz półfinałowy 19:00 Sport Flash 19:07 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: PEC Zwolle - PSV Eindhoven 21:00 Sport Flash 21:07 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: PGNiG Superliga - mecz: WKS Śląsk Wrocław - Orlen Wisła Płock 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Polska 2014 (16) - magazyn siatkarski 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Tenis: Turniej WTA w Quebecku - mecz finałowy 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Tenis: Turniej WTA w Quebecku - mecz finałowy 02:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 08:00 Hity na czasie 09:00 Hity na czasie 10:00 Miejska lista 11:00 Weekend z Jankesem 12:00 ESKA Music Awards 2014 15:00 Hity na czasie 16:00 smESKA 17:00 Summer City - best of 18:00 Summer City - best of 19:00 Summer City - best of 20:00 Summer City - best of 21:00 ESKA FIT 22:00 Dance Chart 23:00 Dance Chart 00:00 Gorące granie 02:00 Polska noc TTV 05:25 Blisko ludzi 05:55 Express 06:10 Usterka 3 (2/11) 06:40 Najpiękniejsze miejsca na świecie (5/22) 07:05 Najpiękniejsze miejsca na świecie (6/22) 07:30 Remont w stylu Vegas 2 (2/10) 08:30 Wodne rezydencje (1/6) 09:30 Świat bez fikcji 7 (2/7) 10:00 Kup, napraw i sprzedaj (2/6) 10:30 Kup, napraw i sprzedaj (4/6) 11:00 Wojny magazynowe 5 (3/20) 11:30 Wojny magazynowe 5 (4/20) 12:00 Wojny przewoźników 2 (1/27) 12:30 Wojny przewoźników 2 (2/27) 13:00 Brudna robota (2/6) 14:00 4 wesela: Przepis na wesele (5/13) 15:00 Ostre cięcie 4 (2/12) 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Usterka 3 (2/11) 16:40 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas 2 (1/12) 17:10 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas 2 (2/12) 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Podwójnie ugotowani (4/30) 19:10 Gogglebox (2/12) 19:45 Express 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 Damy i wieśniaczki (2/10) 21:00 DeFacto (2/12) 21:30 DeFacto (3/20) 22:00 Przepustka (2/9) 22:30 Tabu Polska: Na przekór wszystkim (2/12) 23:30 Świat bez fikcji 7 (2/7) 00:00 Piekielne jeziora (7/8) 00:55 Gogglebox (2/12) 01:25 DeFacto (2/12) 01:55 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Ukraina (2/12) 02:25 Tabu Polska: Na przekór wszystkim (2/12) 03:25 Rozmowy osobiste (2/6) 03:55 Michniewicz: Inny świat (3/9) 04:20 W ostatniej chwili (7/11) 04:45 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Weekend w Polo TV 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:15 Dance w Polo TV 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:35 Dance w Polo TV 16:05 Weekend z... 16:21 Top 20 17:15 Profesorre Toplalala - program rozrywkowy 17:30 Disco Star (11) 19:06 Vipo-disco polo hity 20:06 Koncert w Polo TV: Iłów 2014 21:30 Discopolot! 22:26 Disco Polo Music ATM Rozrywka 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:30 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (5) 07:40 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (6) 07:50 Popeye i przyjaciele (16) 08:00 Casper (19) 08:10 Kot Felix (13) 08:20 Kaczor Daffy (9) 08:30 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (11) 08:40 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (12) 08:50 Popeye i przyjaciele (19) 09:00 Pierwsza miłość (1925) 09:35 Pierwsza miłość (1926) 10:15 Pierwsza miłość (1927) 11:00 Pierwsza miłość (1928) 11:45 Pierwsza miłość (1929) 12:30 Na rybę (2) - magazyn wędkarski 13:00 Ewa gotuje (112) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (113) 14:00 Mamuśki (15) 14:30 Mamuśki (16) 15:00 Mamuśki (17) 15:30 Mamuśki (18) 15:55 Świat według Kiepskich: Browar z kominem (75) 16:35 Świat według Kiepskich: Casino de renta 2000 (76) 17:05 Świat według Kiepskich: Pępek świata (77) 17:35 Świat według Kiepskich: Kasa chorych (78) 18:00 Zjawiska paranormalne (9) 19:00 Szaleni naukowcy (7) 19:30 Szaleni naukowcy (8) 20:00 Taka piękna katastrofa - komedia (USA,2012) 22:00 Grabarze - komedia (USA,2010) 00:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Kiepscy dają czadu (13) 00:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Właściciele (14) 01:00 Mamuśki (20) 01:30 Dobranoc ATM (4) 02:00 Gra w ciemno (49) - teleturniej 03:00 Awantura o kasę (185) - teleturniej 04:00 Czas na kulturę (1) - program kulturalny 04:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! TV Trwam 08:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 08:05 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 08:30 Z Parlamentu Europejskiego 09:00 Msza święta pod przewodnictwem Ojca Świętego Franciszka w święto Podwyższenia Krzyża Świętego 10:50 Przegląd tygodnika rodzin katolickich "Źródło" 10:55 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 11:00 Święty na każdy dzień 11:10 Śladami Mojżesza - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2010) 12:00 Anioł Pański z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem 12:20 Wieś - to też Polska 13:20 Sól ziemi - Sochaczew 14:30 Wszystko jest możliwe 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Koncert życzeń 16:50 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 17:00 Budujemy świątynię - wotum wdzięczności za Jana Pawła II 17:30 Saxum. Wspomnienia o Prałacie Álvaro del Portillo - film dokumentalny (Hiszpania,2013) 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:25 Święty na każdy dzień 19:30 Jezus - królestwo bez granic 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 20:55 Kartka z kalendarza - Powstanie Warszawskie 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - transmisja 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Vatican Magazine 22:10 Jak my to widzimy 22:40 Głos serca (1) 00:00 Świat w obrazach 00:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 00:10 Informacje dnia 00:30 Reportaż dnia 01:00 Anioł Pański z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem 01:15 Rozmowy niedokończone - program publicystyczny 02:25 Święty na każdy dzień 02:30 Jezus - królestwo bez granic 03:00 Informacje dnia 03:20 Różaniec 03:50 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 03:55 Kartka z kalendarza - Powstanie Warszawskie 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - retransmisja 04:20 Informacje dnia 04:40 Vatican Magazine 05:00 Sól ziemi - Sochaczew 06:10 Sztuka przebaczenia - dramat obyczajowy (Australia,2012) 07:55 Świat w obrazach Stopklatka TV 06:00 Mężowie i żona - komedia (USA,1996) 08:25 Rodzina Piratów: Drugi koniec lunety (18) 09:00 Marco Polo (1/2) - film przygodowy (USA,2007) 10:50 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - film przygodowy (Polska,1972) 12:45 Muszkieterowie: Przyjaciele i wrogowie (1) 14:05 Muszkieterowie: Sztuka iluzji (2) 15:25 Tootsie - komedia (USA,1982) 17:45 Z pamiętnika położnej (2) 19:00 Archanioł (2/3) - thriller (Wielka Brytania,2005) 20:00 Komedia małżeńska - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1993) 22:05 6. Batalion - dramat wojenny (Australia,USA,2005) 00:40 Hannibal. Po drugiej stronie maski - thriller (Czechy,Francja,Wielka Brytania,Włochy,2007) 03:05 Pandemic: Wirus zagłady (2-ost.) - thriller (USA,2007) 04:50 Twist & Blood - etiuda filmowa (Polska,2010) 05:35 Przepraszam za ostatnią noc - film krótkometrażowy (Francja,2013) 05:59 Zakończenie programu Fokus TV 06:00 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 06:15 Cudowny świat wędkarskich przygód: Fishing Impossible (2) - serial dokumentalny 06:45 Lista Fokusa: Największe skandale mundiali (2) - program edukacyjny 07:15 Teletubbies (2) - serial dla dzieci 07:45 Jak to się robi? (43) - program dla dzieci 08:00 Jak to się robi? (44) - program dla dzieci 08:05 Po przygody w świat przyrody (16) - program dla dzieci 08:25 Sąsiedzi: Problemy z oświetleniem (17) 08:35 Po przygody w świat przyrody (18) - program dla dzieci 08:55 Szkoła opieki nad zwierzakami (1) - program edukacyjny 09:25 Egzamin z przetrwania (7) - program rozrywkowy 10:00 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta świata (12) - program rozrywkowy 11:00 Lista Fokusa: Największe skandale mundiali (2) - program edukacyjny 11:30 Tajemnice historii: Z szablą na czołgi? - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Dakarskie zapasy - Madame Tyson - film dokumentalny (Francja,Polska,2012) 13:50 Przez białe piekło Salar - film dokumentalny (Austria,2013) 14:55 Wielka podróż Ryana Doyle'a - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,2012) 16:00 Skok z krawędzi kosmosu (1) - film dokumentalny (USA,2013) 17:05 Skok z krawędzi kosmosu (2) - film dokumentalny (USA,2013) 18:10 Różne oblicza wspinaczki - film dokumentalny (Austria,2011) 19:15 Wyścig w chmurach - serial dokumentalny 19:50 Ekstremalni do bólu (17) - serial dokumentalny 20:20 Lista Fokusa: Niebanalne miejsca na urlop w Polsce (34) - program edukacyjny 20:50 Bracia Kliczko - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,2011) 23:20 Ross Kemp na tropie piratów (3) - serial dokumentalny 00:25 Edukacja seksualna (1) - program edukacyjny 01:30 Skok z krawędzi kosmosu (1) - film dokumentalny (USA,2013) 02:30 Skok z krawędzi kosmosu (2) - film dokumentalny (USA,2013) 03:30 Ekstremalni do bólu (17) - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Para daje radę (32) - magazyn poradnikowy 05:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: King of the Jerkbait (4) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Życie Bałtyku: Ryby, rybacy, wędkarze (29) - serial przyrodniczy TVP ABC 05:40 Zabawy Bolka i Lolka (6) 05:50 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki (6) 05:55 Smerfy (83) 06:25 Masz wiadomość! - program dla dzieci 07:00 Pszczółka Maja (78) 07:30 Nela - mała reporterka (11) - program dla dzieci 07:50 Przyjaciele lasu (12) 08:05 Lubię to 08:10 Baby beetles (2) 08:15 ABC wszystko wie - program dla dzieci 08:30 Domisie - program dla dzieci 09:00 Misiowanki (10) 09:30 Mały miś (59) 10:00 Reksio (14) 10:10 Pszczółka Maja (78) 10:25 Bolek i Lolek (13) 10:40 Masz wiadomość! - program dla dzieci 11:10 Ziarno - program dla dzieci 11:40 Nela - mała reporterka (11) - program dla dzieci 11:55 Przyjaciele lasu - program dla dzieci 12:15 Mój przyjaciel królik (14) 12:45 Domisie - program dla dzieci 13:15 Misiowanki (9) 13:45 Mały miś (58) 14:15 Reksio (13) 14:25 Pszczółka Maja (78) 14:40 Bolek i Lolek (12) 14:55 Margolcia i Miś - program dla dzieci 15:10 A ja jestem - program dla dzieci 15:25 Billy kot (13) 15:55 Papierowy teatrzyk - program dla dzieci 16:15 Tom i Keri (2) 16:25 Zemsta w Odrzykoniu - film animowany (Polska,1997) 17:00 Petersburski Music Show - program dla dzieci 17:30 Mój przyjaciel królik (17) 18:00 Domisie - program dla dzieci 18:30 Misiowanki (11) 19:00 Wieczorynka: Mały miś (60) 19:20 Wieczorynka: Reksio (15) 19:30 Wieczorynka: Pszczółka Maja (42) 19:45 Wieczorynka: Bajki Bolka i Lolka (1) 19:55 Wieczorynka: Czytanie przed spaniem, czyli cała Polska czyta dzieciom (19) 20:00 Teledysk ABC - Stary niedźwiedź 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź (23) 20:15 Billy kot (14) 20:45 Tajemnica Sagali (14) 21:15 Na kłopoty ABC - program dla dzieci 21:50 Masza i niedźwiedź (19) 22:00 SOS dla czterech łap 22:25 Jak to działa?: Kulisy (14) - program popularnonaukowy 22:55 Smerfy (83) 01:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 07:00 Informacje kulturalne 07:25 Opowieści weekendowe: Niepisane prawa - film obyczajowy (Polska,1996) 08:35 Teledyski zmieniły muzykę: Duran Duran - cykl dokumentalny 09:00 Teledyski zmieniły muzykę: Guns N' Roses - cykl dokumentalny 09:40 Studio Kultura: "U progu tajemnicy" - felieton (Polska,2013) 09:45 U progu tajemnicy - dramat psychologiczny (USA,1947) 11:30 Szlakiem Kolberga: Tymon Tymański - cykl reportaży 12:05 Informacje kulturalne 12:30 Ameryka w prime time: Niezależna kobieta (2) - serial dokumentalny 13:40 Dzień czwarty - dramat wojenny (Polska,1984) 15:10 Dziewczyny do wzięcia - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1972) 16:15 Andrea Bocelli - koncert z Toskanii (2) - koncert 17:15 Niedziela z... TVP Kultura - program artystyczny 17:50 Niedziela z... TVP Kultura: Udręka życia - sztuka Hanocha Levina 19:25 Niedziela z... TVP Kultura - program artystyczny 20:00 Niedziela z: Mniejsze zło - film obyczajowy (Polska,2009) 22:05 Niedziela z... TVP Kultura: Artur Rojek - "Składam się z ciągłych powtórzeń" - koncert 23:10 Studio Kultura: Bogdan Dziworski (2) - felieton (Polska,2014) 23:15 Filmy Bogdana Dziworskiego: Olimpiada - film dokumentalny (Polska,1979) 23:35 Filmy Bogdana Dziworskiego: Fechmistrz - film dokumentalny (Polska,1980) 23:55 Teraz animacje!: Ziegenort - film animowany (Polska,2013) 00:25 Kino nocne: Masz na imię Justine - dramat obyczajowy (Luksemburg,Polska,2005) 02:10 Młoda Polska: One - etiuda filmowa (Polska,2013) 02:35 Klasyczne albumy rocka: Primal Scream - "Screamadelica" - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2011) 03:40 Pasmo kontemplacyjne 04:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:20 Był taki dzień: 14 września - felieton (Polska) 07:22 Powstańcy: Dzień 45 - cykl dokumentalny 07:35 Naszaarmia.pl - magazyn 08:05 Pierwsi chrześcijanie: Nawrócenie imperium (2/9) - serial dokumentalny 08:35 Komunikaty wojenne (18) - program historyczny 08:45 "... swego nie znacie" - katalog zabytków: Poznań - katedra - cykl felietonów 09:00 Biała wizytówka: Ślub przed pałacem (5/6) 10:05 Tam, za Bajkałem... - reportaż 10:40 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Jagiellonowie (1) - cykl dokumentalny 12:00 Zagubiony żołnierz Hitlera - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2007) 13:05 Łabędzi śpiew syren - film dokumentalny (Francja,2010) 14:05 Szerokie tory: Jeden dzień z życia maszynisty metra w Moskwie - cykl reportaży 14:45 Za winy niepopełnione - melodramat (Polska,1938) 16:25 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: Narodziny wojny: Polityka (3) - serial dokumentalny 16:45 Komunikaty wojenne (18) - program historyczny 17:00 Biała wizytówka: Zarząd przymusowy (6-ost.) 18:05 Oaza wolności - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 18:30 Komunikaty wojenne (18) - program historyczny 18:40 Ex Libris 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny: 14.09.1989 19:45 Liczył się tylko honor - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 20:45 Komunikaty wojenne (18) - program historyczny 21:00 Dziecko wojny - dramat wojenny (ZSRR,1962) 22:45 Wycieczka do Paryża - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 23:05 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: Narodziny wojny: Rok 1939 (4) - serial dokumentalny 23:35 Nicolas Le Floch: Człowiek z ołowiem w brzuchu (1) 00:40 Naszaarmia.pl - magazyn 01:10 Michał Urbaniak. Nowojorczyk z wyboru - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 02:25 Ewa Demarczyk - recital 02:50 Komunikaty wojenne (18) - program historyczny 03:05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:40 Galeria - odc. 169; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 89 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 90 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 91 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 92 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (64); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 13/14 - Labirynt snów (Tajemnica Sagali) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Noce i dnie - odc. 10/12 - Rodzimy się i umieramy a życia wciąż wystarcza. - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Dolny Śląsk. Do zobaczenia - Partytura na wszystkofony; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 493) kraj prod.Watykan (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami - Góralski wynalazca; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z bazyliki pw. św. Apostołów Piotra i Pawła w Strzegomiu; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:35 Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie - SZALOM na SZEROKIEJ (Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie 2014) cz. 2; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia wielkopolska - kefir; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:25 Ocalony świat - odc. 2* Leśny majestat - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1065; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa - Co każdy satyryk wiedzieć powinien cz. 4; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Detektyw Maciuś, odc. 13 (Detective Maciuś); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 93* (seria VIII, odc. 2) - Wykapany ojciec - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Noce i dnie - odc. 10/12 - Rodzimy się i umieramy a życia wciąż wystarcza. - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Ocalony świat - odc. 2* Leśny majestat - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Skarby prowincji. Koronowo; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1065; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Detektyw Maciuś, odc. 13 (Detective Maciuś); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 93* (seria VIII, odc. 2) - Wykapany ojciec; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (210); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Dolny Śląsk. Do zobaczenia - Partytura na wszystkofony; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:30 Humor w odcinkach: Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju (77) - program rozrywkowy 07:05 Śpiewające fortepiany: Paweł Kukiz, Joanna Żółkowska, Maciej Orłoś, Anna Ścigalska (36) - teleturniej muzyczny 08:05 Tylko jeden skecz: "Listonosze" - Krzysztof Kowalewski i Jerzy Turek - program rozrywkowy 08:20 Złote przeboje Marka Grechuty - koncert 09:15 Humor w odcinkach: Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju (79) - program rozrywkowy 09:40 Życie to kabaret: Kabaretowa Liga Dwójki: Półfinał pierwszy (7) - program rozrywkowy 10:45 Życie to kabaret: Historia świata według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (2) - program rozrywkowy 11:50 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Ale jazda! Ale Meksyk! - cykl reportaży 12:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy: Gotowanie na lodzie - magazyn kulinarny 12:55 Szperacze TV: Muzyczne ikony (2) - program rozrywkowy 13:25 Zrób sobie gębę - Tomasz Broda przedstawia: Krzysztof Krawczyk (4) - program rozrywkowy 13:35 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki: Fiesty i festyny - program rozrywkowy 14:30 Humor w odcinkach: Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju (80) - program rozrywkowy 15:05 Życie to kabaret: Kabaret Hrabi: Pojutrze (2) - program rozrywkowy 16:10 Szansa na sukces: Urszula - program muzyczny 17:10 A la show: Misia Furtak, Margaret (10) - talk-show 17:40 Życie to kabaret: Dzięki Bogu już weekend - program rozrywkowy 18:50 U Pana Boga za piecem - komedia (Polska,1998) 20:30 Humor w odcinkach: Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju: The Best (2) - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Humor w odcinkach: Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju: The Best (1) - program rozrywkowy 21:35 Śpiewające fortepiany: Agnieszka Rylik, Norbi, Joanna Brodzik, Krzysztof Kasowski (38) - teleturniej muzyczny 22:35 Niezapomniane koncerty: Kapela ze Wsi Warszawa & Mercedes Peón - Przystanek Woodstock 2014 - koncert 23:50 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach w tropikach - program rozrywkowy 00:50 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach w wielkim mieście - program rozrywkowy 01:55 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach pod gruszą - program rozrywkowy 02:50 Złote przeboje Marka Grechuty - koncert 03:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 05:59 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda Info 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:29 Serwis info 06:39 Pogoda Info 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 06:59 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:29 Serwis info 07:35 Pogoda Info 07:40 Gość poranka 07:53 Poranek TVP Info 07:59 Serwis info 08:10 Pogoda Info 08:15 Poranek TVP Info 08:29 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda Info 08:45 Poranek TVP Info 08:59 Serwis info 09:10 Pogoda Info 09:15 Poranek TVP Info 09:29 Serwis info 09:37 Pogoda Info 09:42 Serwis sportowy 09:46 Poranek TVP Info 09:59 Serwis info 10:07 Pogoda Info 10:15 Woronicza 17 - program publicystyczny 11:30 Serwis info weekend 11:51 Serwis sportowy 11:56 Pogoda Info 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:51 Serwis sportowy 12:56 Pogoda Info 13:00 Głos mediów - magazyn 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:55 Pogoda Info 14:00 Reportaż TVP Info: Blizny Majdanu - reportaż (Polska,2014) 14:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Piekło misjonarza - reportaż (Polska,2012) 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:55 Pogoda Info 15:00 Kościół z bliska - magazyn religijny 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:45 Serwis sportowy 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Info dzień - magazyn publicystyczny 16:20 Serwis sportowy 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 17:05 Serwis info weekend 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 18:00 Konfrontacje - program publicystyczny 18:29 Sąsiedzi - program publicystyczny 18:57 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 19:13 Serwis sportowy 19:19 Pogoda Info 19:25 Pożyteczni.pl - magazyn 19:53 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta - program publicystyczny 20:30 Serwis info weekend 20:40 Czyż. Bez retuszu - program publicystyczny (Polska,2014) 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:48 Flesz - Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 21:50 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 22:45 Pogoda Info 22:55 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 23:40 Sportowa niedziela 00:00 Teleexpress Extra - magazyn informacyjny 00:16 Woronicza 17 - program publicystyczny 01:36 Czyż. Bez retuszu - program publicystyczny (Polska,2014) 02:45 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 03:38 Pogoda Info 03:46 Głos mediów - magazyn 04:11 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 04:30 Minęła dwudziesta - program publicystyczny 04:51 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 05:31 Puls Polski - magazyn 05:54 Zakończenie programu 4fun.tv 06:00 Popbudzik 09:00 Summer Hits 11:00 Summer Music 15:00 Summer Hits 18:00 Summer Party 23:00 Party Shaker 03:00 Polskanocka 05:00 Popbudzik TV.Disco 05:00 Disco polo hity 06:00 Poranek disco polo 09:00 Przeboje disco polo 11:00 Disco życzenia 13:00 Weekendowy relaks 15:00 Retro disco 16:00 Discomania 18:00 Przeboje disco polo 19:00 Disco polo hity 20:00 Przeboje disco polo 22:00 Disco polo hity